The present disclosure relates to devices, systems, and methods for managing communications within care facilities. More specifically, devices, systems, and methods for managing communications of patient devices and networks of care facilities.
Care facilities, such as hospitals, use many types of communications in managing patients, staff, and equipment. The increasingly interconnected environments within care facilities present potential for miscommunications but also provide opportunity for increased coordination between systems of the care facility. Managing communications appropriately can reduce miscommunication and promote coordination.